Stille Hingabe - Silent Devotion
by Valyriana
Summary: Oneshot. Nachdem Sonea die Ichani tötet, ist alles anders. Keine Entdeckung durch die Gilde, dafür Alpträume und Anziehung. Plötzlich hat das Übertragen von Magie eine seltsam berauschende Wirkung auf Sonea. Immer mehr fühlt sie sich zum Hohen Lord hingezogen. Wohin führt ihre Hingabe? Warnung: Smut!


Disclaimer: Nichts ist meins! Die Figuren gehören natürlich Trudi Canavan, ich ziehe sie hier lediglich ein wenig runter in die Gosse.  
WARNUNG: Smut, PWP, nicht ohne Grund Rating M. Allerdings keine vulgäre Sprache.  
Viel Spass – ich bin gespannt auf ehrliche Reviews…

(*) = Zitat / quote

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The wonderful characters belong to Trudi Canavan. I'm just pulling them down into the gutter.  
WARNING: Smut, PWP, rated M for a REASON. Though the language could be worse I believe.  
Enjoy – and don't hesitate to be honest in the reviews… _

Stille Hingabe

_Während des Rückwegs war Akkarin unnahbar und nachdenklich gewesen. (*)_  
„Warum hatte die Ichani eine schwarze Robe und Stofffetzen mit dem Incal der Gilde bei sich?", wunderte sich Sonea. Sie sprach leise, mehr zu sich selbst, aber Akkarin hielt inne und wandte sich zu ihr um.  
„Ich denke, sie wollte mich vor der Gilde blossstellen. Wenn sie mein Incal bei einem ihrer Opfer gelassen hätte, wäre die Gilde möglicherweise argwöhnisch geworden." Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Das alleine hätte noch nichts bewiesen, aber jeder Verdacht gegen mich … gegen _uns_ … kann gefährlich werden."  
Danach schwieg er, bis sie in den unterirdischen Raum der Residenz zurückkehrten. Takan begrüsste sie mit offenkundiger Freude.  
„Wir verschieben die Lektion über Blutjuwelen auf morgen", erklärte Akkarin zu Soneas Erleichterung. „Das war genug Unterricht für heute Abend." Er musterte sie mit unergründlicher Miene. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und starrte auf den Tisch, wo noch Glasscherben lagen. _Ich habe mit schwarzer Magie getötet…_ Ja, so schnell würde sie die heutige Lektion nicht verarbeitet haben.  
„Du kannst schlafen gehen, Sonea."  
Sie verbeugte sich. „Vielen Dank, Hoher Lord." Dann beeilte sie sich, den unterirdischen Raum zu verlassen. Erst als sie in ihrem Zimmer war, fiel die Anspannung etwas von ihr ab. Dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick immer wieder zu ihrer Hand wanderte. Sie hatte die Blutkruste längst abgewaschen, aber sie konnte nicht vergessen, wie das schwarze Blut der Ichani auf ihrer Haut ausgesehen hatte.  
_Reiss dich zusammen_, beschwor sie sich selbst. Als sie sich schliesslich zu Bett legte, brannten ihre Augen vor Müdigkeit und ihre Glieder schmerzten.

Sonea war irgendwann eingeschlafen, fuhr jedoch nach wenigen Stunden mit rasendem Herzen wieder hoch. Ihr Atem ging keuchend und sie presste sich eine Hand auf die Brust. _Hoffentlich habe ich nicht geschrien._ Der Alptraum war so lebhaft und realistisch gewesen. Sie selbst, eine Klinge in der Hand, streifte durch die Hüttenviertel Imardins und hinter ihr zog sich eine endlose Spur von Leichen. Sie hatte sich selbst als wahnsinnige schwarze Magierin gesehen und dieses Bild machte ihr eine solche Angst, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich beruhigte. Danach schlief sie wieder ein, aber schon nach kürzester Zeit kam der Alptraum zurück. Nach dem dritten Mal gab sie es auf, kleidete sich an und las bis zum Morgengrauen in ihren Büchern. Der Gedanke an die Unterrichtsstunden des kommenden Tages war erdrückend.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen erwartete der Hohe Lord sie am nächsten morgen früh in der Eingangshalle der Residenz. Beinahe hätte sie ihn gar nicht gesehen, als sie mit geschwollenen Augen die Treppe hinab stolperte. Seine Roben verbargen ihn ausgezeichnet im Halbdunkel.  
„Sonea." Seine Stimme war nicht unfreundlich, aber sie zuckte zusammen. Für einige unangenehme Sekunden fürchtete sie, er hätte ihre Alpträume mitbekommen. Akkarin trat auf sie zu und seine Augen wurden schmal, als er ihr Gesicht betrachtete. Gab es überhaupt etwas, was er nicht wusste?  
„Ich muss dich bitten, mir deine Kraft zu geben, bevor du in den Unterricht gehst. Nicht viel, aber zumindest den Teil, den du gestern der Ichani abgewonnen hast. Du verfügst im Augenblick über mehr Magie als dein Körper auf natürliche Weise erzeugt", erklärte er. „Man kann es fühlen. Wenn du dich auf deine Barriere konzentrierst, kannst du es möglicherweise selbst fühlen. Deine Barriere ist nicht stark genug um die zusätzliche Macht festzuhalten."  
Sonea horchte in sich hinein und nickte dann. Sie verstand augenblicklich, was er meinte. Sie streckte die Hände aus und Akkarin nahm sie in seine grösseren. Bei der Berührung wanderte ein leichter Schauer über ihren Rücken. Dann konzentrierte sie sich darauf, ihm ihre Magie zu senden. Dabei bemerkte sie einmal mehr, dass der Abfluss von Macht aus ihrem Körper ein seltsam angenehmes Gefühl der Leichtigkeit auslöste. Sie verstärkte den Fluss, gab ihm noch mehr von ihrer Magie, und das Gefühl steigerte sich beinahe zu einem Rausch hin. Vermutlich lag es einfach daran, dass sie so übermüdet war.  
„Halt. Das reicht, Sonea", sagte Akkarin abrupt. Sie blinzelte, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, und blickte zu ihm auf. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und er musterte sie scharf. Sie zwang sich, den Energiefluss zu unterbrechen, worauf ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung in ihr aufstieg. Zugleich stellte sie auch fest, wie erschöpft sie war.  
„Das war zu viel", murmelte er. Dann lagen ohne Vorwarnung seine Hände links und rechts auf ihren Wangen und sie fühlte, wie er etwas heilende Magie in ihren Körper sandte und ihre Erschöpfung vertrieb. Sonea fühlte wie sie rot wurde und senkte den Blick.  
„Vielen Dank, Hoher Lord", murmelte sie und floh danach regelrecht in den Unterricht.

Tagsüber gelang es ihr, die Müdigkeit mit etwas Magie zu vertreiben, und zum Glück war sie durch den Stoff zu sehr abgelenkt, um über die Ereignisse des vorherigen Abends nachzugrübeln. Dennoch nagte die Erinnerung an ihr und sie fühlte sich beinahe fremd unter den anderen Novizen und den Lehrern, die alle ahnungslos dem Alltag der Gilde folgten, während sie schwarze Magie ausübte. Sonea begriff allmählich, dass der Weg, den sie eingeschlagen hatte, sie unwiederbringlich verändern würde. Ab sofort würde ihr Geheimnis sie noch mehr von den anderen Magiern trennen als es ihre Abstammung je getan hatte. Der einzige, der ihr wahres Gesicht kannte, war Akkarin. Seltsamerweise war dieser Gedanke nicht so schlimm wie erwartet, sondern beinahe tröstlich. Als Sonea abends die Universität verliess und zur Residenz zurückkehrte, erfüllte sie der Anblick des Gebäudes mit Erleichterung. Und als die Türe hinter ihr zufiel, entspannte sie sich mit einem Seufzen.

Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob Akkarin auch an diesem Abend ihre Kraft nehmen würde, aber als sie während der Lektion über Blutjuwelen feststellte, dass ihre Magie beinahe vollständig regeneriert war, bestand sie selbst darauf, ihm etwas davon zu geben. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln nahm er ihre Hände in seine. Sonea schloss die Augen und sandte ihm ihre Kraft. Erneut fühlte sie ein angenehmes Ziehen in ihrer Körpermitte, als das Gefühl der Leichtigkeit zurückkehrte. Kurz spürte sie das verrückte Verlangen, ihm all ihre Kraft zu geben und sich selbst aufzugeben, sich aufzulösen. Sie widerstand der Verlockung, aber das Prickeln in ihrem Körper blieb, selbst nachdem sie den Energiefluss abgebrochen hatte. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie einen Anflug jenes raubtierhaften Blickes, den sie schon von ihm kannte. Für einen Augenblick hielt er ihre Hände fest in seinen, dann liess er sie los. Zurück blieb nur eine eigenartige Wärme.

Als Sonea später zu Bett ging, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Das Ziehen in ihrer Körpermitte war noch immer da und sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie Schaumwein getrunken und die Bläschen würden durch ihre Glieder strömen. Ihre Haut war hochsensibel und sie wälzte sich ruhelos hin und her. Wieder und wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zurück zu dem Gefühl des Abfliessens von Kraft. Plötzlich fragte sie sich, wie es sich wohl für Akkarin anfühlte, ihre Kraft zu nehmen. Empfand er dasselbe oder spielte nur ihr Körper verrückt? Wenn schon das Abfliessen von Kraft so berauschend war, wie war es dann wohl, wenn man Kraft empfing? Atemlos rieb sie über ihren Körper, über ihre erhitzte Haut, und fand keine Ruhe.

Später gelang es ihr, einzuschlafen, aber die Ruhe war nicht von Dauer. Wieder sah sie die Toten in ihren Träumen. Diesmal erschien auch die Ichani, die sie getötet hatte, und versprach Sonea, dass die Magiergilde bald untergehen würde. Mit einem Schaudern floh sie aus dem Bett. Am nächsten Tag gelang es ihr nicht mehr so gut, ihre Müdigkeit zu überspielen. Mehrmals fing sie Blicke der anderen Novizen auf, die wohl ihre Augenringe und ihre Unaufmerksamkeit im Unterricht bemerkt hatten. Als sie abends in die Residenz zurückkehrte, fühlte Sonea sich richtiggehend erschöpft.

Der Hohe Lord erwartete sie wie an jedem Fünfttagabend in der Eingangshalle. Er nahm ihr den Bücherkoffer ab und warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. Sonea verbeugte sich hastig und ging dann wie gewohnt die Treppe hinauf, wo sie ein köstliches Mahl erwartete. Während dem Essen gab sie ihr Bestes, um Akkarins Fragen zum Unterricht zu beantworten. Offensichtlich wollte er auch die normalen Teile ihrer Ausbildung weiterhin mitverfolgen. Nachdem Sonea allerdings auf immer mehr seiner Fragen nicht antworten konnte, schwieg er für eine Weile. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihre Speisen aufzuessen.  
„Du kannst schlafen gehen", sagte er als die Mahlzeit beendet war. Sonea blickte erstaunt zu ihm auf.  
„Aber…?"  
„Ich denke, ich sollte heute keine Kraft von dir nehmen. Du brauchst sie im Augenblick selbst." Seine Stimme war ungewohnt sanft. Sonea wich seinem Blick aus und rang zugleich die Enttäuschung in sich nieder. Sie nickte.  
„Gut. Dann… oh." Mit einem Mal blickte er starr durch die Wand hindurch. Dann sog er scharf die Luft ein. „Schon _wieder_ einer?"  
Sonea schluckte, als sie erkannte, was er damit meinen musste.  
„Der nächste Ichani?", fragte sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme.  
„Nein… ein Sklave", murmelte Akkarin. „Das kommt unerwartet. Laut den Dieben ist er verantwortlich für die Mordserie in Capia. Er muss schon einiges an Kraft gesammelt haben." Plötzlich trat ein wildes Lächeln in seine Züge. „_Sehr gut_!" Er wirbelte herum und war mit zwei langen Schritten bei der Türe, wo er kurz innehielt. „Die Diebe haben es geschafft, ihm ein Schlafmittel in sein Getränk zu mischen. Ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren." Sonea sprang auf, doch eine Handbewegung von ihm liess sie innehalten. „Das kann ich alleine erledigen. Mit etwas Glück sogar kampflos."  
„Aber… dann nehmt zumindest noch meine Kraft", sagte Sonea. „Hier nützt sie nichts, während Ihr dort draussen Euer Leben riskiert." Akkarin runzelte die Stirn und sie wusste, dass er ablehnen wollte. Aber sie war bereits auf ihn zugetreten und streckte die Hände aus.  
„Du siehst müde aus", sagte er. Aber er nahm ihre Hände in seine, obwohl es ihm zu widerstreben schien.  
Sonea erwiderte nichts. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Rauschgefühl hin, ihrem Mentor ihre Kraft zu schenken. Warum nur fühlte es sich so _gut_ an, obwohl sie doch etwas weggab anstatt etwas zu bekommen? Und es war beinahe so, als würde es sich mit jedem Mal noch ein wenig besser anfühlen als zuvor… Sonea hörte ein leises Keuchen und blinzelte unwillkürlich. Ihr Blick fand Akkarins Gesicht im Halbdunkel und sie stellte mit leisem Erstaunen fest, dass auch er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in seiner Miene, der unmöglich zu deuten war. Sein Griff um ihre Hände war fest und fordernd.

Nachdem Akkarin verschwunden war, ging Sonea rastlos in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Das Prickeln erfüllte ihren ganzen Körper, der aber zugleich vollkommen erschöpft war. Als sie sich in ihr Bett legte, war sie jedoch hellwach. Erstaunt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich um Akkarin sorgte. Solange er nicht zurück in der Residenz war, würde sie keine Ruhe finden. Bemerkenswert, wie sehr ihre Gefühle sich diesbezüglich verändert hatten. Oder war es gar mehr als das? Wollte sie nicht nur um Kyralia Willen, dass er unversehrt zurückkehrte, sondern vielleicht auch aus ganz eigenen, egoistischen Gründen? Sonea schüttelte den Kopf und ahnte doch zugleich, dass es stimmte. Mit einem Mal fürchtete sie, ihm gegenüberzutreten. Vermutlich müsste sie nur in sein Gesicht blicken und dann wüsste sie es. Aber was, wenn er in ihrer Miene etwas Törichtes las? Alleine die Vorstellung trieb ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Sie war nur eine Novizin, er dagegen war der Hohe Lord der Magiergilde. Wie anmassend es wäre, irgendwelche Ansprüche zu erheben! Sie beschloss, sich diesen Gedanken mit aller Macht aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.

Die Rastlosigkeit trieb Sonea schliesslich dazu, sich ihre Robe überzuwerfen und zu Takan in den unterirdischen Raum hinab zu gehen. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, aber an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. In einvernehmlichem Schweigen warteten sie dort beinahe eine Stunde ab, dann hellte sich Takans Miene plötzlich auf.  
„Der Meister kehrt zurück", erklärte er leise. Sonea fühlte ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Erleichterung. _Er lebt._  
„Wurde er verletzt?"  
„Nein. Kein Kampf", erwiderte Takan mit zufriedener Stimme. „Gute Nacht, Lady Sonea." Sie bemerkte kaum, dass er sich zurückzog. Erst wenn der Hohe Lord, ihr Mentor und Beschützer zurück war, würde sie sich wieder ganz entspannen können. Noch während Sonea mit sich haderte, ob sie den Raum verlassen sollte, um ihm nicht ins Gesicht blicken zu müssen – was sie allerdings am Tag darauf sowieso müsste – oder ob sie abwarten sollte, wurde auch schon die Türe zu den Geheimgängen geöffnet. Eine vertraute Gestalt in schwarzen Roben trat hindurch. Akkarin schloss die Türe hinter sich und trat zu ihr.  
„Du bist noch wach", stellte er mit leiser Missbilligung fest.  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", gab Sonea zu. Ihr Blick wanderte über sein Gesicht, seine Gestalt, und sie stellte fest, dass er eine noch stärkere Art von Macht ausstrahlte als bisher. Die Energie schien regelrecht in seinen Gliedern zu vibrieren. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen wurde ihr warm.  
„Ihr habt Kraft dazugewonnen", erkannte sie. Seine Nähe erfüllte sie mit einem tiefen, archaischen Gefühl der Sicherheit.  
„Ja. Ich habe ihn im Schlaf überrascht. Nicht die feine Art, aber auf diese Weise musste ich keine Kraft vergeuden." Das vertraute Halblächeln zupfte an seinen Lippen. Dann trat er zu Sonea.

„Gib mir deine Hände."  
„Ich… Hoher Lord?", murmelte sie verwirrt. Er griff nach ihren Händen und gab sie nicht mehr frei.  
„Ich gebe dir zurück, was ich mir ausgeliehen habe", erklärte er. „Nimm die Kraft zurück, Sonea."  
„Aber…"  
„Ich habe mehr als genug gewonnen", sagte er. „Du solltest gehorchen." Sein Ton duldete keine Widerrede. Sonea nickte trotz einem Anflug von Schwindel und machte sich bereit. Dann fühlte sie die Kraft, die Akkarin ihr sandte. Erst war es ein vorsichtiger Strom, doch als Sonea die Magie geschickt aufnahm, verstärkte er den Fluss. Soneas Augen schlossen sich flatternd, als ein Gefühl der Ekstase sie überkam. Es war noch besser als der Rausch, den sie schon kannte, und um einiges wilder. Es war überwältigend. Immer mehr verstärkte Akkarin den Kraftfluss, liess die Macht förmlich heraussprudeln. Sonea keuchte auf und holte zitternd Atem. Das Ziehen in ihrer Körpermitte wurde übermächtig.  
„Ge…genug", brachte sie stammelnd hervor. Sie öffnete die Augen und versuchte, sich aus dem Strudel des Rauschgefühls heraus zu kämpfen. Dann sah sie seinen Blick. Und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass er gerade eben ihren Geist gelesen hatte. Er wusste, was sie gefühlt hatte. In seinen Augen brannte ein helles Feuer. Er überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und zog sie in seine Arme. Fest, ganz fest hielt er sie.

„Jetzt kannst du vielleicht verstehen, was ich jedes Mal fühle, wenn du mir deine Kraft gibst", murmelte er. „Es macht mich wahnsinnig." Seine Stimme war rau, irgendwo über ihrem Ohr, und sein Atem drang warm an ihre Haut. Soneas Knie wurden weich und sie wäre nicht stehen geblieben ohne den Tisch in ihrem Rücken und seine Arme, die sie hielten. Unwillkürlich vergrub sie die Finger im Stoff seiner Roben und krallte sich fest.  
„Ver… verzeiht mir", brachte sie erstickt hervor. „Ich…" Ein neuer Schauer ging durch ihren Körper und sie hörte ihr eigenes Herz rasen. Er war ihr so nahe, so unglaublich nahe, sie fühlte seine harte Brust und sie roch den Geruch seines Körpers.  
„Nein… ich muss dich um Vergebung bitten", sagte er leise. „Das hier ist nicht recht… dir gegenüber." Er drehte langsam den Kopf und sie fühlte sein Kinn an ihrer Stirn, dann seine Wange an ihrer Wange. Atemlos drehte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Als sie seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen fühlte, glaubte sie, sie müsste ohnmächtig werden. Mit einem Mal verloschen die Lichter im Raum und sie waren in samtene Dunkelheit gehüllt. Der Rauschzustand von vorhin war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie jetzt empfand. Er war ihr Mentor, der Hohe Lord der Gilde, und er strahlte eine solche Aura der Macht aus, dass sie die Augen nicht öffnen konnte, dass sie nicht denken konnte und sich nicht wehren konnte. Zitternd öffneten sich ihre Lippen. Er stiess einen leisen Laut aus, fast verzweifelt, das Ende seines Ringens mit sich selbst. Dann lagen seine Lippen auf ihren und er küsste sie, innig und ohne Zurückhaltung, küsste sie endlich. Sonea erwiderte den Kuss mit glühenden Wangen. Dann fühlte sie seine Zungenspitze zwischen ihren Lippen und die Welt löste sich auf rundherum, es gab nur noch sie beide. Mit einem Keuchen öffnete sie sich ihm ganz und streckte mitten in dem Kuss unwillkürlich ihren Geist nach ihm aus, liess ihn wissen, dass sie ihm gehörte, ihm allein. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Körper. Sein Geist antwortete ihr und verriet ihr, wie sehr er sie begehrte.  
_Sonea_, flüsterte er rau in ihrem Kopf.  
_Akkarin_, antwortete sie ohne nachzudenken. Es gab keinen Raum mehr für Förmlichkeiten. Sein Geist sandte Zustimmung. Hart presste er sie gegen den Tisch und seine Hände fuhren an ihren Seiten entlang. Einem Instinkt folgend sandte sie ihm etwas von ihrer Kraft und er verstand und nahm sie entgegen. Sonea gab ihm mehr, ein kurzer aber heftiger Stoss. Sein Griff verstärkte sich und er stöhnte leise gegen ihre Lippen. Dann sandte er ihr Kraft zurück und Sonea erbebte. Sie schnappte nach Luft, doch er gab sie nicht frei, küsste sie hungrig, und sandte ihr zugleich noch einen Stoss voll Energie. Dann noch einen. Sonea hatte das Gefühl, jeden Augenblick auseinanderzubrechen. Das Ziehen in ihrer Körpermitte war inzwischen ein glühendes, schwelendes Verlangen geworden.

„Halt", brachte sie hervor. Das Prickeln wurde immer stärker und schien langsam in ihr aufzusteigen. Akkarin zog sie noch enger an sich. Dann sandte er ihr einen neuen Stoss voll Energie, rau und eindringlich. Sonea blieb nichts anderes übrig als die Macht anzunehmen, da sie ansonsten alles Mögliche hätte zerstören können. Ein Stöhnen drang über ihre Lippen, als die Energie durch ihren Körper strömte. Es fühlte sich so _gut_ an… Akkarins Hände schoben sich unter ihre Roben und fuhren über ihren Bauch, ihre Brüste.  
_Genug_, sandte sie ihm verzweifelt durch ihren Geist, doch es half nichts.  
_Halt still_, sandte er ihr im Ton eines Befehls, der zugleich begleitet war von reiner, unzähmbarer Lust. Sonea schwindelte, als sie seine Gefühle empfing. Ihr Körper streckte sich zitternd und ohne ihr Zutun presste sie hart ihre Hüfte gegen sein Becken.  
„Genau so…" Auf sein raues Flüstern folgte das Gefühl seiner Zunge, die über ihren Hals strich. Das war zu viel. Mit einem Keuchen reckte sie sich lang und ergab sich der Ekstase. Ein anhaltendes Beben rollte durch ihre Glieder und das Rauschgefühl steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Sonea hörte wie aus weiter Ferne ihr eigenes, verzücktes Stöhnen. Dann lag Akkarins Mund auf ihrem und verschlang sie. Sie gab sich ihm hin, ging auf in stiller Hingabe.


End file.
